


And Whisper All the Notes in My Ears

by taparat



Series: Like Whispering You Know Me [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish & Blue Sargent Friendship, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Gansey loves everyone, How do you do smut without kissing?, M/M, Noah Czerny & Blue Sargent Friendship, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent Friendship, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Takes place sometime during BLLB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taparat/pseuds/taparat
Summary: Blue is frustrated and takes it out on Ronan and Adam until Gansey helps her work it out.





	

Blue felt like picking a fight. A verbal one, of course. Nothing physical. Probably. She was angry and irritable and she needed to release some of that negative energy, preferably at someone else. If she were lucky, her adversary would say something that would justify her pissy attitude and she wouldn’t have to admit to the real reasons. Not even to herself.

On any other day, Ronan would be her first choice for a good verbal throw down. His barbs could be just as vicious as Blue’s and it was usually pretty easy to get him to engage. However, he was currently wrapped up in a happy little bubble of love with Adam about ten feet away which was one of the contributing factors to her foul mood.

It was a new thing, Adam and Ronan. Well, not new in that they’d obviously been on this course for months now. But it was newly out in the open and seemingly newly consummated. They sprawled off to her side in the grass, Adam’s head resting in Ronan’s lap, looking peaceful and irritatingly happy. Blue would have loved to leave them alone while they teased and laughed and poked at each other but she was trapped with them on the only island of shade in the middle of the scorched field.

So instead of fighting, Blue was lying on her back in the unbearable heat and staring up at the branches of the tree above her. The coarse, dead grass poked at the bare part of her legs and made her arms itch. She tried to ignore the bead of sweat that was forming on her forehead and traveling down her temple to her hairline.

She sat up and cast about for something to divert her attention from her discomfort. Unfortunately, everything within her field of vision only made things worse. There were the barren, yellow fields that reflected the harsh sun. There was the hazy, whitish sky stretching above her without the reprieve of a cloud anywhere in sight. There was the horse fly that kept landing on her bag that made her think of other flying insects, that then made her think a thousand crushing thoughts that she quickly pushed away. And there were her four Raven boys, all wrapped up in their own activities and seemingly oblivious to the aggravating state of the day.

Actually, Gansey appeared slightly miserable too, digging determinedly in the hard soil just down the hill from her. But he wasn’t completely exempt from her wrath as it had been his idea to be out here on the hottest day she could remember. He’d been in DC visiting his parents for some event just that morning but apparently had received an enlightening call from his friend Malory. So, he’d summoned them all to meet up in this godforsaken field late in the afternoon to search for some artifact.

Ronan had picked Blue up directly from her lunch shift at Nino’s, Adam already installed in the front seat. When they’d pulled up next to the Pig at the designated coordinates, Gansey was waiting with Noah at his side. He had a shovel in hand but was still dressed in his button down shirt and suit pants. Ronan had climbed out of his BMW and unceremoniously thrown a ball of clothes at him. They all started to unpack more equipment while Gansey ducked behind his car to change.

“Ronan! Where the hell did you find these clothes?” Gansey had asked.

“Fuck if I know. I’m not your personal valet, you know.”

“This shirt was made for a toddler. And these shorts are enormous!” He’d stormed back from behind his car and the rest of the group had silently guffawed. The shirt was stretched thin across his torso, barely coming down to his navel. The shorts were a little more appropriately sized but they hung dangerously low on his hips. He tore off the shirt exasperatedly and threw it back at Ronan’s head who was snickering with Adam like a schoolboy.

Gansey’s eyes had darted to Blue unexpectedly and she’d hastily averted her gaze. She’d pretended to search through her bag for something in order to hide her burning cheeks. She knew she was acting foolishly. She’d seen bare chested boys before. There was just something about seeing Gansey that way while this thing was blossoming between them. Their relationship still consisted of little more than lingering glances and late night phone calls but the air was thick with tension and possibilities.

Blue pushed the image of Gansey’s naked torso out of her mind and tried to focus on her own wardrobe predicament. She hadn’t planned on traipsing through the Virginia countryside or digging for artifacts when she’d dressed that morning. The cheap, thin sandals and skater skirt she’d donned for her waitressing job meant she wouldn’t be able to keep up with the boys in the way she preferred.

So now she sat, unable to help with the digging in her flimsy shoes, unable to fight with Ronan in his lovesick state, and unable to even glance in Gansey’s direction without a flush of arousal blooming within her. She did look though, quite often if she was being honest. She watched him wipe his brow with his arm, leaving an endearing streak of dirt on his temple. She watched his throat as he gulped down water from his old fashioned canteen. She watched the muscles in his bare chest contract as he attacked the dirt with his shovel. Noah had caught her looking a few times and smirked at her knowingly, which she decidedly did _not_ appreciate.

While sensible and hopeful were words that were often used to describe Blue, there were times she would allow herself to wallow in the unsatisfactory parts of her life. This afternoon was quickly becoming one of those times. She miserably made a list in her head. _My best friend is a ghost and acting more ghostly by the day. I can’t kiss the boy I love, oh and by the way, he is fated to die soon. And now my only other friends have eyes only for each other._ At that moment, Adam let out the most carefree laugh she’d ever heard from him. She wanted to scream.

Blue stood, trying unsuccessfully to find something to do with her frustrations. “God. Get a room already,” she spat. It slipped out before she could think about it, ugly and loud and mean. Apparently she was taking the ‘pick a fight’ route.

They all turned to her in surprise. “The Fuck, Maggot?” Ronan snarled. Adam said nothing but he went very still and didn’t meet her eyes.

Gansey paused from his digging and looked at her as if she were a curious puzzle he had to figure out. He reflected a moment more then looked down at the ground with a pained expression. “Jane, do you…do you still have feelings for Adam?” He asked in his most diplomatic (and to Blue infuriating) tone.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “No! No, It’s just that not everyone wants to see them fawning all over each other all the time. It’s disgusting, frankly.” The four boys shared matching shocked expressions and she realized she had gone too far. She was still too annoyed to back down so she cast about for some reinforcement. “It’s just a little much to take, am I right Noah?” she hoped her usual ally would help her out.

“Uh. Well,” he stammered and then abruptly disappeared. She couldn’t really blame him. He was never one for confrontations and she’d just unfairly thrown him in the middle of a doozy.

“Do you have a problem with…with same-sex relationships, Jane?” Again, Gansey with the diplomatic tone. Now the shocked expressions all turned on him.

“The fuck, Gansey?” Ronan snarled.

“Oh my god, Gansey. No! Do you not know me at all?” It was almost a relief to have something definitive to be angry about.

“Sorry! I’m sorry. Of course you’re not like that. I know that. It’s just that, well, you’re not really acting like the Jane we all know.”

“Maybe because that’s not my name.” She snapped. Gansey flinched as if she’d slapped him. She realized she was barreling down a road she wasn’t sure she wanted to be on. Her frustrations were justified but it was quickly becoming clear that her actions were less so. Her anger fizzled into a feeling of overwhelming hopelessness. She clasped her hands tightly on top of her head and looked up at the branches above her, trying to keep the hot tears from betraying her by rolling down her cheeks.

No one said anything for a long time.

Once Blue felt like she could trust her voice she dropped her arms. “I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Gansey interrupted. “I wasn’t aware that you don’t like the nickname.”

“I like it fine, Gansey. And I’m happy for you two,” she said resignedly to Adam and Ronan. “I’m just really hot, and this search is feeling futile, and I wore stupid shoes for digging and.…” she paused and thought about all the things she couldn’t say. The desperate feeling that she was going to lose them all. “And did I mention that it is stupidly hot out here?” She could feel the tears threatening again. She bent over and grabbed her bag. “I’ll meet you guys back at the cars.”

“Jane, wait,” Gansey took a step toward her and she instinctively put her hand up to stop him.

“Don’t, Gansey, please? You can’t fix this. Just… let me be for a bit.”

She turned and tromped through the field, her back burning under the harsh sun and the stares of her friends. She hated how she’d behaved, lashing out at them for things they had no control over. The feminist inside her flinched at the drama and tears and impractical shoes. She hated when she was treated differently from the boys and then she’d gone and lived up to every stereotype of teen girl behavior.

The cars were parked in the full sun about a quarter mile down the hill. Blue slumped against the tire of the Pig in the sliver of shade that it offered. She was surprised to see Ronan coming down the hill toward her a short time later.

“Come on. I’ll drive you back to town.” His tone was uncharacteristically quiet.

She climbed into the car and Ronan mercifully cranked the air conditioning. They drove in silence and Blue rested her head on the side window, her eyes closed. When they came to a stop she opened them to find they were parked at the gelato store. Ronan was already getting out of the car so she had no choice but to follow him in. It was crowded so they sat at a table by the window while they waited for the line to die down.

“I’m sorry about my.…outburst. I really am happy for you and Adam. I was just really, really hot,” Blue finally said.

“And bothered,” Ronan added, smirking at her meaningfully.

“What?”

“Frisky, horny, randy…”

“Stop! Jesus, Ronan. I’m aware of the definition, I just don’t see what it has to do with me.” She looked away, trying to hide her blushing face, cover the blatant lie.

“Come on. I am completely devoted to Adam but even I couldn’t help noticing how fucking beautiful Gansey was out there today. Don’t act like you didn’t notice, Sargent. I saw you staring.”

Blue bit her lip and avoided eye contact, not sure whether to keep denying it or admit that it was a huge part of her outburst.

“I know about you and… kissing,” he continued in a softer tone. Her eyes shot to his and she saw true compassion there. “That really sucks.” Tears started to well again and she looked out the window and tried to blink them away. If he kept being kind she would seriously lose it. At the moment, she'd prefer the Ronan that liked to break things and intimidate people over this Ronan that could read her so easily. He seemed to sense her discomfort and said in a more casual tone, “You wanted to jump his bones and you can’t, so you took it out on those of us that might be getting some. I get it.”

She laughed softly, grateful for his joking. “Yeah, I guess. It’s kind of juvenile, really.”

“Pretty sure your thoughts were far from juvenile. Mature audiences only I’m guessing. If I’d known it would get you so worked up I would have brought him a shirt that fit.”

“You brought him that tiny shirt on purpose?” she asked, incredulously.

“Yeah.” He was genuinely smiling at her but he partially hid it behind a fist.

“Why?”

“Because. It’s fucking Gansey. It was payback for making us suffer through his fashion choices every day.” He stood before she could respond. “I’ll go get us some gelato.”

She watched him as he went to the counter and ordered. She figured it was time to stop being surprised by him. He was an expert on unrequited love after all. He was sure to see the signs and understand the frustrations. He came back and set two dishes of gelato on the table. One had at least a quarter inch of rainbow sprinkles coating the entire surface.

“I don’t like sprinkles,” she said, apologetically. She didn’t want to be rude after all he’d done for her but… _seriously, sprinkles_?

He picked that dish up and took a huge bite. “Of course you don’t, you homophobe,” he joked, barely understandable with his mouth stretched around the gelato and his smirk. “I got you ‘Ultra Rich Vanilla’ since that’s how you like 'em.”

She laughed out loud and bumped her shoulder into his. They ate in companionable silence for a while until Ronan’s phone buzzed. To Blue’s surprise Ronan looked at it and started texting.

“Are you actually using your phone now? Who are you and what have you done with my friend?”

Ronan looked a little embarrassed. “Adam sometimes texts from Gansey’s phone. They’re on their way.”

“Here?”

“They’re meeting us at Monmouth.”

 

***

 

Blue clomped up the stairs to Monmouth Manufacturing behind Ronan a short time later, dreading the explanations and apologies she was about to deliver. Adam was the only one in the main room when they opened the door. Noah was still MIA and Gansey was in the shower from the sound of it. Ronan ducked into his room.

Blue approached Adam where he stood looking out of one of the large, steel-framed industrial windows. They stood shoulder to shoulder and gazed at the quiet streets of their shared home town. She was contemplating how to word her apology when he beat her to it.

“We didn’t mean to flaunt it in front of you.” He didn’t have to explain the ‘it’… their relationship, their happiness, their requited love. Leave it to Adam to get straight to the heart of the matter. To know it and to speak it.

“Don’t, Adam. I’m happy for you. You both deserve every bit of happiness you can find. And you shouldn’t have to hide it from anyone, least of all me.”

“Still.” He didn’t have to explain that either. The curse. The list. The unfairness of it all.

“Yeah,” she said sadly. “You two are good together,” she added, a little more brightly.

“Yeah.” She could hear the smile in his voice and turned her head to share it with him.

“So, are you okay with me and him?” she asked, tilting her head toward the sound of the shower turning off.

“I’d be quite a hypocrite if I wasn’t.”

“Still,” she said.

“Yeah. You two are good together, too,” said Adam.

“Yeah.” There was no smile in her voice. “How is he doing?”

“He’s confused. And hurt, I think. But still very Gansey about things of course.”

“What do I do, Adam?”

He paused and leaned into her shoulder a bit. “You make the most of the time you have with him, I guess. And then we save him. We will, you know.”

“Okay.” She wanted to believe him.

Gansey came out of the bathroom/kitchen at that point and Adam retreated to Ronan’s room, bumping fists with him on the way. Gansey eyed her warily. He looked like he had a lot he wanted to say but was afraid to say any of it. Blue felt the exact same way.

“Jane,” he started then stopped abruptly, closing his eyes. “Blue.”

The way he said her name rocked her to her core. The shape his lips made, the reverence in his tone. It was as intimate as any kiss. _Was that why he’d come up with the nickname?_ she wondered. She longed to cross the space between them and throw herself in his arms but for some reason she couldn’t do it. She didn’t know how to start.

His phone buzzed loudly in his pocket at that moment and Blue was both irritated and relieved at the timing. He pulled his phone out quickly and glanced at it in an off hand way, then paused to take a closer look. His eyebrows shot up to his hairline and he quickly flicked his eyes to hers.

“What?” she asked.

“Nothing. It’s just a text from Ronan.”

She crossed over to him to try to look at the screen. “From Ronan? He’s in the next room. Plus he never texts. What does it say?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing.”

“Come on. Let me see.” She swiped his phone from his hand and read the screen before he could take it back.

**_shes horny af_ **  
**_take care of your girl so we dont all suffer her wrath_ **

Her cheeks were afire. “Oh my god. That isn’t true,” she stuttered.

Gansey quirked his head to the side. “It’s from Ronan. He doesn’t lie.”

Blue felt the warring emotions of embarrassment and fury fight within her. She let the fury take over. “Really? Really! Your first response is to defend his track record for honesty right now?” She stormed into Ronan’s room. “What the hell, Lynch? You had no right to send him that text!”

She saw Adam pick up Ronan’s phone and look at the screen. His reaction was nearly identical to Gansey’s.

Ronan, predictably, was perfectly calm in the face of someone else’s seething anger. He looked at her straight on. “He needed to know.”

“I told you that in confidence.”

“You didn’t tell me shit, I figured it out on my own. This seemed to be the quickest way to solve the problem.”

“Asshole. My sex life is none of your business.”

“You made it my business when you took your frustrations out on Adam and me.”

That sucked some of the wind out of her sails. She took a steadying breath and started to retreat for the door. “I take back all the nice things I ever said about you,” she quipped.

“Since when do you say nice things about me?”

“Well, I haven’t yet but I was thinking them. Until now.”

“Well, see, I saved you from forming a nasty fucking habit.”

Blue wasn’t sure how much longer she could stand this emotional rollercoaster. Anger and tenderness, sadness and desire. It was all too much for one day. She didn’t even look in Gansey’s direction when she walked to the main door and slammed it forcefully behind her. She scrambled down the stairs and out into the warm Virginian evening.

Mercifully, the sun had set and some of the heat of the day had dissipated. She had a long walk home and she regretted the cheap sandals now more than ever. She wasn’t surprised when she heard the familiar rumble of the Pig approaching when she was barely a block away. She was, however, torn over how to react. To Gansey’s credit, he’d done nothing wrong that day except look attractive and say her name in a way that hurt her heart. She climbed in wordlessly when he stopped beside her. Thankfully he remained silent, too.

They soon came to an intersection where a decision on destination had to be made. Left towards Fox Way, right towards the rolling hills and countryside. Gansey just sat idling. There were no other cars in sight.

“So is it true?” he asked, so quietly she almost missed it. He sounded….weary.

“Ronan’s text?” she asked, stalling. It was easier to talk in the car. They could broach intimate subjects without needing to make eye contact. They both gazed out the front windshield.

“I know that’s true. You wouldn’t have yelled at him like that if it weren’t.”

“He had no right…”

“I know. I know. He was out of line but that wasn’t my question," Gansey interrupted. 

Blue took a deep breath and focused back on the current conversation. “Is what true?”

“Back in the field this afternoon. You told me to leave you alone. You said… you said I couldn’t fix this. Is that true?”

“You know about the curse, Gansey.”

“Of course I know about the curse.” He scrubbed at his forehead with one hand, his tone more agitated then he normally let it get. “I think about it every goddamned day. Every time I look at you, Blue. But we both know we can figure a way around it. There are things that can be done. I just want to know why you feel like you can talk about it with Ronan and not with me. I just want to know if….” he sputtered out. His uncharacteristic frustration dwindled away.

“If what?”

“If it’s me you want.”

She closed her eyes and felt the tears that had been welling up all day finally spill out onto her cheeks. “Oh, Gansey. Of course it’s you. It has always been you.”

He nodded solemnly, still looking out the front windshield. Then he put the car in gear and turned to the right.

 

***

 

It was fully dark by the time he pulled the Pig over in a field at the top of a bluff.

Blue climbed out and leaned against the side to look out at the view of the lights in the valley below. Gansey came around the front to join her but stayed a few feet away, his hands deep in his pockets, his gaze at his feet.

“You’ve been awfully quiet,” Blue prodded.

He glanced at her quickly and then out at the lights below. “Sorry. I’ve been thinking.”

“About?” she prompted.

He cleared his throat. “I’ve been contemplating all the ways I could - um,” he paused to chew on the side of his thumb. He studied it for a moment before he continued, “…relieve you of your problem.” He flicked his eyes up to hers again and while it was hard to see in the darkness, Blue guessed that they shared matching blushes.

“And what have you come up with?”

“Well. A few things actually.” If she wasn’t so thoroughly enthralled by what he would say next she might have teased him for his businesslike tone. “We haven’t really discussed it before but I’m thinking, to be safe, we should consider both our mouths off limits. I mean, we don’t know for sure the exact parameters of the curse but that seems… seems prudent.”

“Yes. Prudent,” she agreed. How could this conversation be so incredibly awkward and so hot at the same time? She never would have guessed that witnessing him ‘Gansey his way through’ a situation would ever get her so turned on.

“So our hands would be the logical substitute, I’m guessing, and that is all well and good but, I was also thinking,” he paused again and stepped a little closer to her, not meeting her eyes. Blue realized she was holding her breath and tried to exhale quietly. “…well, I was thinking that we could use our words, too.”

Her breath escaped in a loud huff. “You aren’t planning on reciting poetry to me are you?” she asked, attempting to make it sound like a joke. However, knowing Gansey, there was a chance that that was exactly what he was intending.

He laughed lightly “I wasn’t planning that, no. Perhaps we can try that next time,” he teased. He stepped even closer to her, his forehead nearly touching hers and placed a tentative hand on the side of her neck. “I was thinking…well, I was thinking I could tell you all the things I would do to you with my lips if the curse didn’t exist.” He rested his forehead against hers and breathed the words into her ear. His breath was hot on her neck. “Would you like that?”

She swallowed hard and nodded, her breath coming faster.

“Good. Well, let’s see.” He placed his other hand on her neck, the rest of his body just inches from hers. He spoke in a low, quiet tone, spacing his words with small pauses. “I think… I think the first kiss would be gentle and sweet. I’d just press my lips to yours for a moment and then I’d pull away to make sure that is what you wanted. Do you think you’d want me to kiss you, Blue?”

She simply nodded again, delirious in the sound of his voice, the heat of his breath, the sensation of his thumb brushing lightly along her jawline.

“Then, I would pull you closer to me and kiss you again, a little more firmly.” With that he closed the gap between their bodies, his hips pressing her gently against the car. “I’d want to know how you tasted so I’d part my lips a little and hope that you would part yours. Would you do that, Blue? Would you open your mouth a little while I kissed you? Would you let my tongue brush over your lips?”

Blue couldn’t answer. She let her heavy breathing speak for her. His mouth was so close to hers and Blue didn’t trust herself not to kiss him so she bowed her head and pressed her forehead to his chin. Her mouth hung open and her hands twisted tightly in his shirt at his sides.

“Should I stop?” he asked, almost a whisper.

“Don’t stop,” she whispered back.

His fingers traced her jawline and her neck, sending shivers down her spine and she arched against him a bit. “I’d kiss you for a long, long time, then. I’d run my fingers through these hairs at the back of your neck and my hands would hold your face to mine and I’d kiss you even deeper. You’d kiss me back too, wouldn’t you Blue? You’d be just as hungry for me, I think. We’d kiss until we felt like we might swallow each other whole, until you made desperate little noises in the back of your throat, until you pressed your whole body against mine, wanting more.”

Blue was doing just that, the noises and the pressing. She wished desperately that the kissing were possible too.

“Then, I’d start to think of all the other places I could kiss you. I’d move my lips to this spot, right here.” He pressed his thumb to the pulse point in her neck, below her ear. “I’d feel your heart beat against my lips like I can right now in my thumb. It’s so fast, Blue.” He tilted her head back to expose her throat and ran his fingers gently across it. She felt goosebumps bloom despite feeling like her skin was on fire. “I’d kiss all down your neck and when I got here,” he touched the dip at the base of her throat, “I’d lick the saltiness away. I’d try to be patient, Blue. I’d want to enjoy every gasp and sigh you’d be making, but I’d be thinking already of running my tongue down to your breasts.”

“Gansey,” Blue practically moaned. She could feel his smile against her temple. She found the hem of his shirt and ran her hands up his back, pleased to hear his breath hitch. She didn’t feel bold enough to talk the way he was talking but she wanted to make him feel as undone as she was. She lifted her head and looked at his face, barely making out his parted lips and shining eyes in the moonlight. The darkness emboldened her and she tugged the hem of his shirt up until he raised his arms and allowed her to remove it entirely. She ran her hands over the muscles of his chest and arms. She was torn between the joy of finally being able to touch what she had been ogling all afternoon and the frustration of not being able to do it with her lips. She took a few moments to appreciate the planes of his chest before she lifted her own shirt over her head and dropped it on the hood of the car beside her.

His large hands immediately wrapped around her waist and she felt his breathing fast and hot against her neck. “Tell me more,” she murmured pressing against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to feel him close to her, wanting to feel grounded.

Gansey left one hand on her waist, his thumb tracing indecipherable patterns on her side. The other he brought up to her collar bone. “I’d leave a line of wet kisses along here and then I’d breathe on the marks so they’d feel hot on your skin. Then I’d kiss along your shoulder here and pull the strap of your bra aside for better access,” he said, sliding her bra strap off one shoulder and then the other. “Then I’d let my lips draw lower and lower until they were just right about here,” his finger toyed with the top edge of her bra, “and, I’d wait for a sign from you that you wanted me to go further.”

Blue didn’t hesitate. She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, trembling slightly at the sensation of the cool air and his eyes on her breasts.

“That seems like a good sign,” he hummed. He looked down at her, his breath hitching again. “You are so beautiful, Blue.” He placed his hands on each side of her ribcage, running his thumbs gently along the underside of her breasts as he continued to gaze at her.

“What would you do next, Gansey?” She prompted, arching into him a bit more, wanting badly to be touched.

He placed one thumb on her sternum and traced a line down between her breasts. “This would be my tongue, Blue.” He continued down to her navel then skipped back up to swirl it around one nipple. She tried unsuccessfully to stifle a moan. She could tell his apparent calm and control was feigned. He was breathing as hard as she was and there was an unmistakable pressure against her hip. He cupped a breast in his hand and teased at her nipple. “God you feel so good. I’d want to kiss them a little, and suck them. Maybe I’d pull your nipple between my teeth.” He pinched her gently and she moaned into his neck.

“I’d tease you a little more to see what you liked, to understand what you want. You wouldn’t know it but I’d be cataloguing every gasp and sigh, every shiver and tremble. I’d want to know every inch of you Blue, and more importantly, how to make you come undone.”

One hand dropped to her thigh and started to inch her skirt up, her hips bucked against him of their own accord. “I’d start thinking about moving my mouth lower. I’d have been thinking about it from the very beginning actually, but I’d wait. It would be clear by now that that is what you want. So, there’d be no question of consent. You might even beg me to put my mouth on you down there. Would you Blue, if I were kissing your thighs here and here? If I was breathing my hot breath through your panties?”

“Yes. Please, Gansey.” Part of her brain recognized how desperate she sounded but the rest of her didn’t care in the slightest.

He hummed his approval. “I thought so. But I wouldn’t. Not yet. Because I’d know that the longer I delayed, the wetter you’d get. And that is what I want, Blue. I want you so wet for me.”

Both hands were under her skirt now and Blue was trembling with anticipation. His hands caressed her thighs, her ass, brushed her through her underwear lightly. It took all of her self control to still her hips and stifle her moans. She pressed her bare chest against his.

He finally hooked his thumbs into the elastic waistband of her underwear and pulled them down her thighs. “When I finally ran my tongue along your lips, like this, I’d be able to taste you, Blue. You’d spread your legs and arch your hips into me, wouldn’t you? Then I’d spread you open and run my tongue so deep.” His fingers acted out his words and Blue had to grip his arms tightly to stay upright. Her legs trembled, matching his trembling breath against her neck. His voice was deeper and tighter than before.

“God Blue. You _are_ wet…. you feel so good.” He was silent for a few moments and she felt the the muscles in his arm contract as he explored her folds. “Show me. Show me where to touch you.” Feeling bold, she guided his fingers to her clit and actually whimpered when he touched her there. “There?” His fingers gently grazed over it. “Like that?” He was being far too gentle and he seemed to sense her need for more. “Show me how you like it, Blue.”

She placed her hand on top of his, guiding his fingers in circles, increasing their pressure. He caught on quickly and touched her more boldly. An embarrassingly loud moan escaped her.

“Like that,” he murmured, more statement then question. “Let me see your face, Blue.” She tilted her chin up and leaned back on the car a bit more, resting one hand there to brace herself better. Every trace of embarrassment or awareness of the world outside of his hands on her evaporated.

Gansey leaned in closer so he could still talk softly in her ear. “God Blue, _this_. This is what I want. If I could, I’d spend an hour with my mouth right here. This would be my tongue on you, Blue. Licking and sucking. Making you moan and arch and call my name. Then, I’d slip inside you to feel you get wetter on my tongue.” With that he slid a finger up to his first knuckle inside her and her hips bucked to meet his hand. “Oh that is good, Blue. You’re so tight.” He pushed it in further. “Can you take more?”

“Yes. More,” she whined.

He pushed another finger inside her and moaned in her ear. He eased them out a bit then pushed in again, curling them deeper and harder. She thought she would lose her mind as he did it again and again, increasing his pace. He really must have been studying her reactions because every time she needed more he sensed it and gave it to her without hesitation. She knew she wouldn’t last long. He ground the heel of his palm into her clit and when he said “Come for me, Blue,” in his Gansey way, she did just that, long and slow with his name on her lips.

She rested her forehead on his shoulder as she calmed back down and caught her breath. He pulled up her underwear and wrapped his arms tightly around her. After a little while he murmured in her ear. “What do you think? That was somewhat comparable to reciting poetry, right?”

She laughed softly into his shoulder. “I was just contemplating the similarities.” After a pause she asked, “What about you? Can I… recite some poetry to you?”

He chuckled. “I think that is plenty for one night.” She raised her head and tried to make out the expression on his face in the moonlight. “Really,” he insisted. She could barely see his wide grin before he buried his head in her shoulder and squeezed her tight again.

“You’re proud of yourself, aren't you?” she teased.

“Very,” he declared, unapologetically. “You are an incredible creature, Blue.”

She snuggled up to him more. “And you are an incredible poet, Gansey”.

Later, they’d both put their shirts back on and wandered down the bluff a bit to further enjoy the view of the lights in the valley and the stars above. Gansey took a call from his old friend in London on their way back to the Pig so she waited for him there. She stood against the side of the car, her hands on the hood in front of her and closed her eyes. She listened to the sound of his voice without really hearing what he was saying. She felt the breeze stir the hair on her neck, enjoyed the smell of the grass and the night air.

Gansey ended the call and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She crossed her arms over his and leaned her head back against his shoulder. She decided she liked this position. It felt intimate without the constant and maddening temptation to kiss him.

“How can one day go from completely unbearable to completely perfect in the span of a few hours?” Blue asked.

He hummed his agreement against the side of her head. “I’m wary to mention it but I think we may have Ronan to thank for that.”

“Hmm.” She considered for a moment and then realized it was probably true. “He’s still a shithead in my book but I’ll give him points for efficiency.”

Gansey laughed lightly. “The text may have been crass, but it likely saved us another few weeks of pining and denial and awkwardness.”

“At least,” she agreed. “Remind me again why we weren’t doing this months ago?”

“We were young and stupid?”

“Right.” She sighed contentedly. “So, what did Malory have to say?”

“Hmm? Oh, I can’t really remember.”

“You can’t remember? It was all of five minutes ago,” Blue teased.

“To be honest, I was having trouble concentrating on the conversation.”

She turned her head and smiled into the side of his neck. “What were you distracted by?”

He laughed again, clearly stalling. “Are you sure you want to know?”

“Um, yes. Definitely.”

Gansey rubbed his nose against her ear, and tightened his arms across her belly. “I was distracted by the fact that when I held the phone to my ear, I could still smell you on my fingers,” he murmured.

She flushed as a mix of emotions swirled through her. She was embarrassed and pleased and turned on all at the same time. “Oh,” was all she could think of to say.

“Too much?” he asked.

“No. Just… new. I think I like this side of you.”

“Well, it seems apparent that magical abilities aren’t the only thing that you amplify.”

He nuzzled at her neck a bit more, using his nose, his chin, his breath, anything but his lips. Eventually Blue became aware of a pressure low on her back. Curious she arched her hips into it a bit, and Gansey gasped. Pleased by his reaction, she shifted around a little more and was rewarded by another gasp. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Don’t be. I like the feel of you against me. You’re getting me wet again,” she whispered.

Blue wasn’t lying. Feeling his arousal, hearing him start to lose some of his carefully arranged composure was invigorating. She was determined to strip him of the rest of it. He clearly enjoyed seeing her come apart in his hands. She wanted the same. She took hold of his wrists that were still wrapped in front of her. She uncrossed them and deliberately placed them on her hips. She spread her legs a little and raised up to her tiptoes then leaned forward slightly onto the car, braced on her hands. She tilted her hips back and rubbed against him again. “Oh God, Blue. You have to stop.”

“Too much?” she asked. She wasn’t being coy. She was pretty sure she had no idea how to be coy, nor did she care to. They were both new to this and while his body clearly liked what she was doing she didn’t want to step outside of his comfort zone too far.

“No. Yes. It’s just….” he gasped loudly again. “Jesus. You’re going to make me come like this.” he said through gritted teeth.

“That’s the point, Gansey. I want to see you let go.”

“Oh Blue. Are you sure?” She arched her back further as an answer and smiled when he ground himself against her. “ _Fuck_ ,” he exhaled shakily.

She was infinitely pleased to hear the typically calm and collected Gansey come unraveled, to feel him rub his erection hard against her. “Blue, may I…?” he couldn’t seem to finish his thought as a quiet moan escaped him. She was shocked to find she was ready to agree to anything, _anything_ he could possibly ask for. “…may I touch you again?”

“Please,” she answered, flipping her skirt up in back. To her surprise he slipped his hand from her hip across her belly and down the front of her underwear. She smiled, knowing she was wet again and knowing how much he would like that. The smile slipped when he started to rub her like she’d taught him and she realized she was quite close to coming again.

“Yes, Gansey.” She encouraged him as he pressed himself harder against the thin cotton of her underwear. He had shifted his position to align himself against her wet opening. The sensation pushed her over the edge and she came hard again against his hand.

“Blue. Jesus Christ. I’m going to…” He suddenly turned her around so she was facing him. He wrapped his arms around her ribcage, pulling her tight against him. His head was buried in her neck, the rest of his body curled around her so tight. It was both bone crushing and desperately tender at the same time. As if he couldn’t bear one atom of space between them as he came, whimpering her name. It was incredibly intimate.

When he relaxed his hold on her slightly she buried her face in his chest.

“Are you okay?” he asked, breathlessly.

She turned her face up to his, giving him a sleepy smile. “Mmhmm. Better than okay.”

He exhaled in relief. “Careful, I’m a bit of mess, here,” he apologized pulling away from her a bit. She placed her hands on his waist to keep him from retreating too far. She couldn’t care less about the mess. He looked down at himself then ran a hand through his hair. “God. I’m sorry. That was not part of the plan for a romantic evening under the stars.”

“Maybe not your plan.”

“Oh I see, Jane. Getting me to come in my pants was _your_ plan?” he teased.

“Not specifically,” she tugged on his belt loops playfully. “But I liked it. I liked seeing you lose yourself a bit with me.”

Gansey stepped close again, resting his forehead against hers. “More than a bit. And I liked it too.” They smiled goofily at each other for a few moments. “Nevertheless, I propose, next time, less of the Pig and more of… my bed?”

“I propose, next time, more of your bed and less of your clothing.”

“I propose many more next times.”

“I agree.”

 

***

 

When they got back to Monmouth, Gansey and Blue were giddy and goofy and completely in their own little world. So much so that it didn’t even cross their minds that Ronan and Adam might still be there. They walked in holding hands and giggling, only to stop abruptly when they realized they weren’t alone. It was going to take some getting used to - feeling free to love him, feeling free to show it.

Ronan was sitting on the couch watching a movie. Adam was seated on the floor in front of him, fast asleep with his back against the couch, his temple resting on the outside of Ronan’s knee. Neither of them budged as Blue and Gansey entered but Ronan’s eyebrow shot to his hairline when he saw that Gansey had changed back into his suit pants.

“I need a quick shower. Will you be okay for a minute?” Gansey asked her in a low voice.

Blue nodded, smiling reassuringly at him and Gansey ran his fingers across her cheek before he exited to the kitchen/bathroom. Ronan’s eyebrow hadn’t moved, his usual sneer hidden behind a hand as he lounged with one elbow on the back of the couch. His leg, the one that Adam wasn’t resting against, was stretched out impossibly long in front of him. Blue approached it and kicked at the sole of his foot gently with one toe of her regrettable sandals. He continued to look at her curiously. The movie playing was turned down so low it was almost impossible to hear.

“Truce?” she finally asked.

“Yeah,” he said gruffly. His voice sounded like it hadn’t been used in a while. She wondered how long Adam had been asleep. She guessed it had been a long time and that Ronan, though outwardly an asshole, would probably sit there as still as a stone for hours if it meant Adam got some much needed sleep. All her anger towards Ronan dissipated instantly. She stepped carefully around Adam and climbed behind him onto the couch next to Ronan, pulling her legs up under her. She lost her balance slightly while trying not to bustle Adam, and fell into Ronan’s side a bit. To her surprise he leaned into it a few degrees and casually let his arm curve around her shoulders. She smiled and let her head fall against him.

“Sorry I yelled, Shithead” she said quietly.

“Sorry I interfered, Maggot” he replied, just as quietly.

“Yeah well, it worked out for the best.”

“Obviously,” he scoffed.

Adam stirred slightly and glanced back at the two of them. “Blue, you’re back. Everything work out?” He asked sleepily, his accent slipping through.

“Yeah, Adam. It’s all good.”

“Good,” he echoed, settling back against Ronan’s leg. His hair was sticking up on the top of his head and Blue indulged the instinct to smooth it out, combing her fingers through the thick strands. Adam hummed contentedly.

“I wish Noah were here,” Blue murmured.

“I am,” he answered from the doorway. There was no way of knowing how long he’d been there, or where he might have gone. He sauntered over, slid off his shoes and climbed up to sit on the back of the couch next to Blue. His shin felt pleasantly cool against her side, his fingers played with her hair. She felt Ronan adjust his arm slightly so his hand was gripping Noah’s knee, as if to make sure he didn’t disappear again.

Gansey came out of the bathroom tying the drawstring on his sweatpants and stopped suddenly when his eyes fell on the four of them. He gazed at them for a moment before an enormous smile started to spread across his face. He ran his fingers across his lips, perhaps in an attempt to hide the smile, but his happiness was impossible to conceal. It shone from his eyes and settled his shoulders in a way Blue had never seen before. _That is what he looks like happy_ , Blue thought. She filed it away in the future goals part of her brain.

Gansey crossed over to them and took the last spot on the couch. He flopped onto his back, throwing his legs over the arm rest and placing his head in Blue’s lap. Noah placed his bare foot against Gansey’s side where his shirt was riding up a bit, wiggling his toes against his skin. Gansey let out a startled but joyful laugh at the cold shock. It was a contagious sound and Blue and the rest of her boys joined in.

Just that afternoon it had felt like their little group was splintering apart. Now it felt invincible, eternal… fated. In that moment she sensed that the love and magic that coursed through all of them could accomplish anything. It was undoubtedly enough to alter the fate of their beloved Gansey. It almost seemed laughable that they had ever worried.


End file.
